Neji's Dream
by FoRsak3n
Summary: When Neji dreams of TenTen, things seem to get a little hot and heavy. xxNejiTenxx ..Oneshot.. ::Possible M content, though I'm not exactly sure::


(( Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. ))

--

The illuminating absence of light from space would soon take over, sending out a shield of darkness to conceal the village in shadows now. Having the only light in order to brighten the blinded area would be from one source, that being the moon itself. The large ivory sphere would send down rays of silver shades to give the world a glistening escape from the nights' clutches. It was at this time when things in Konohakagure no Sato would start to quiet down. Leaving behind the sounds of nature to reach any ones ears who were out this late. By this hour, vendors would take to their homes, packing up and locking down their stands after a long day of work. Even the winds behaved differently during the hot days and cool nights, resulting in a swifter breeze to flow through the trees with a soft touch; causing the branches to dance gracefully and spread their leaves about the place while the trees softly quivered to the wind teasing their branches. This causing a completely different experience then that received in the middle of an afternoon.

Pearl eyes watched as the sole female member of Team Gai walked off from the training grounds, giving a wave back to him as she vanished around the corner. Neji gave a nod to the goodbye, then turned and started off in a different direction. Walking in silence as the Hyuuga left from another long day of training; having not even a single scratch to be visible on his body as the moon glowed off his white shirt. Neji's destination wasn't that of his room, instead, he was heading in the opposite way, taking to the roof tops in a run. Darting from building to housing complexes, Hyuuga kept his presence unknown before taking to the trees now. Continuing his leaps until his final goal was achieved. Making it to his favorite spot that he always used for meditation. A simple location, owning scattered trees that enclosed the area in order to hold private matters without worrying about another person barging in.

Dropping from the tree branch he had paused on, the Hyuuga descended swiftly from the heights. Landing with a graceful position with his hair slowly drifting to a halt behind him. The loosely tied strands flopping against his back and shoulder blades as his pearls scanned the area to check for other beings. Finding it empty just as expected, he walked over to a lone tree, having its structure standing slightly off to the side from the others. Squatting down, Neji got into position before he straightened his posture. Stiffening his shoulder muscles as his hands rested on his knees, closing his light eyes before bringing in a deep breath. Exhaling while his face remained stern and concentrated.

While in meditation, all thoughts of man were now gone. There is no noise, just serenity. The hands of time seeming to have stopped while there was no then or now. Just a presence, Neji's presence; being nothing but peace with ones' self and the well-being of reflecting back. During his trance, he had lost track of time. Not really knowing how long he had been like that before the distant sound of leaves rustling had broke him from his calming exercise, making Neji open his eyes half way while his guard was put on high. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned the area once again. Checking to see if there was an invader that had trespassed along into his secret location on accident.

Seeing the world now as if it were trapped in a negative picture, the Byakugan gave different shades and hues of white and grey to show before his eyes in the X-rayed vision. Having Neji glance around without standing. Some items being translucent, while others let him see right through their structures. Such as trees and rocks, along with other solid substances. This inherited trait allowing the Hyuuga see around him with out using much effort in the means of finding the culprit to the noise. After a few seconds of searching and letting his light eyes dart back and forth between locations, Neji soon found what had caused the rustling. Noticing a lone rabbit hop out from behind some shrubs before taking off to its burrow. Smirking to himself, the Hyuuga relaxed his Kekkei Genkai, deactivating it before standing. Having lost track of time so easily, Neji decided it best to just head back to the branch house. Going to call it a night.

Upon standing, something else had caught his attention, this being the gentle chakra of another human being. Neji, already being some what aggravated, was now starting to get really annoyed. Who ever this person was better have a good damn reason for walking up on him so casually. Come to think of it, why hadn't he seen their forum when his Byakugan was activated; unless they had known exactly where his blind spot was located and walked directly into the area on purpose. But still, that was odd enough for itse-

And then it hit him. This chakra, this familiar chakra was that of a females. Belonging to none other then his teammate; TenTen. Letting up on his guard, Neji huffed in a low, irritated fashion before allowing his limbs to cross over his chest in an idle manor. Those lavender orbs of his slowly falling victim to closing as he spoke out in a demanding tone.

"...TenTen, why are you here?"

A mute reply was given by the girl, followed by the Hyuuga male curiously opening one eye to see why his teme hadn't answered him; only to come in contact with the brunette's large doe hues that were intently staring at the prodigy in complete silence. Having his other hue follow suit with the first, he stared down upon her pale face, having those piercing eyes slightly shadowed by the moonlight that was glistening across her flawless skin. It was then when the weapon mistress had made a notion to speak, having those eyes of hers long out for his touch. Her lips partly open, as if begging for him to demandingly kiss her. To claim her as his own.

"N-Neji-kun... t-take me. Take me now..."

Her voice came forth as a moan followed by a long exhale of held breath, almost managing to take the male off guard. It did, however, cause Neji to quirk a mischievously brow; reaching out a hand to grasp her hip in a rough way as a reaction. Giving the girl exactly what she had asked for. Smirking to his palm resting on her side, the bun haired female slowly let her hands run up his chest; stopping at his shoulders in order to fist her fingers into the white fabric of his juuban top. Keeping a hold of his robe, TenTen pushed forward with all of her strength, compellingly throwing the Byakugan warrior into the nearest tree trunk before the weapon genius followed through by slamming her hips into his. The action being enough to cause a throbbing pain to lash out through the two Shinobi's bodies as the girl started to suckle at his neck. Pulling back just enough to let her hot breath to brush against his ear, the mistress of weapons then allowed the tip of her tongue to teasingly lick at the earlobe. Speaking again, the teenager whispered into his hair, placing her cheek against his as she spoke. Her voice being muffled behind the soft coos and moans she had whimpered out.

"Mmm, N-Neji-kun... I want you so bad right now..."

A cocky smirk crossed the males lips as his right hand rubbed up and down her back, roaming her form until ending up on her tight butt; having one palm on each cheek as he pulled up forcefully. Almost lifting the girl off the ground from the sudden jerk of the tug. Letting a gasp pass her lips, the female sank her teeth into his collar bone as a payback for his action; having Neji growl out in agony to her way of handling things when the table of dominance was turned. Pushing the back of his head into the trees' rough bark, the raven haired male groaned out once the brunette let up on her bite. Letting her teeth scrap across the mark as she released the pressure; making sure that every second was followed by a pleasant pain. While running her tongue over the teeth marks left behind, the girls left leg started to raise, having her hand reach around to grasp onto her teammates right hand in order to make the male's palm slowly moved down her thigh. Making him feel every toned muscle her long leg had to offer before she had the male cup her leg at the fold of her knee. Getting the Hyuuga to hold her in place while she teasingly moved her hips around in a circular motion; grinding into him. Shutting his eyes, the prodigy allowed her to continue, enjoying every moment of this.

Giving another pleased smirk, Neji let up on the grip he held on her rear, letting that arm lift in order to fumble with her hair. He was going to take down those trade mark buns of hers, though, when he reached for the brunette's silky locks, something grabbed his attention. Her hair was no longer in buns, nor was it even long enough to be place up in buns for that matter. Actually, these strands felt some what different, more like they were short and choppy. Almost the way Lee or Gai's hair would feel with that hideous bowl cut they have covering their scalp. With one eyebrow twitching, Neji slowly opened his pale orbs, just a little afraid to see what had happened to his beautiful teammate. Perhaps their Sensei had talked her into cutting her hair, but then Neji would have noticed that before. So if TenTen had buns earlier, then who was...

Neji grimaced in horror when Lee's face had popped up in front of him. Standing where the weaponress had not even a millisecond ago. What the hell was going on?! Freaking out by the sight of the blue beast kissing his neck, Neji shoved the Taijutsu user away; sweat dropping before adverting his eyes from the naked image of Lee that stood a few steps away from his visage. The handsome blue devil struck one of his well-known posses, one he had learned and perfected from his hero; Might Gai, and gave his teme a happy thumbs up.

"HAHA! NEJI-KUN! Such youthful actions! I shall inform Gai-Sensei of our blossoming romance!"

Neji didn't know what he wanted to do first, beat the shit out of Lee, gouge his eyes out, or take a scolding hot shower just to get that feeling of dirt off his skin. Though, it was then when Lee's words registered into his brain. He was going to tell Gai what?! Having his stomach sink into what felt like a bottomless pit, Neji went to gag, but when he did, the Byakugan user had shot up in the safety of his bed. Being broken out in a cold sweat while his already activated Byakugan scanned his room for the sign of a horrifyingly naked teammate. Thank God there wasn't! It was just a dream. Well, nightmare more like it. Shuddering to the thought of what he had just witnessed in his subconscious, the male pushed back his hair, lifting the long strands that were clinging to his glistening shoulders which were covered in sweat. Since he was shirtless, the long tresses were drenched by now, serving to be troublesome as he sat there in horror. That had to be one of the most frightening things ever.

Trying to figure out what had brought on that nightmare, it was then he realized, it must have been caused when those two spandex-wearing idiots were talking about going skinny dipping after training and had asked Neji to partake in the merriment with them. That just goes to show that even the simplest of things can haunt you, and poor Hyuuga, well he's probably not going to sleep for the next few days that's for sure.

End...

--

(( A/N: Hehe... I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. It was leading into some lemons but my mood shifted half way through and I had this crazy idea to make Neji have a nightmare. So that's the result that came from it.. ))


End file.
